A Strange Magic Romance
by princesspeach102
Summary: Marianne & The Bog King celebrate their anniversary. Bog wants to take the next step with Marianne but Marianne's ex fiance Roland snaps out of his love spell & learns of a spell to attempt to break up Marianne & Bog so he can attempt to marry the fairy princess. Will he succeed? No copyrights intended. All characters of Strange Magic and the movie belong to George Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Bog King and Marianne's Anniversary

Time passed since the Bog King and Marianne the princess and heir to the throne of the fairy kingdom had realized their feelings towards and became a couple. Marianne's father the fairy king was shocked at first that his first born daughter had fallen in love with the Bog King of the dark forest but he was even more shocked when his youngest daughter princess Dawn realized she has fallen in love with her best friend Sunny the elf who always love Dawn. On the anniversary of when Marianne and The Bog King became a couple Bog as Marianne called him wanted to set up something romantic but he wasn't sure what to do so he went to his mother Griselda for advice. "Mother it is mine and Marianne's anniversary of the day we realized our love for each other and I can't figure out what to do for my tough girl let alone what she would like as a gift so I need your help please" Bog requested of Griselda who became super gitty when her son asked for her help. "Of course I'll help you my darling boy." exclaimed Griselda with a huge smile on her face. "Since you asked for my help now I have more time to help you plan and not last minute when you and your girlfriend first met."

Bog remembered what his mother set up the night Marianne crashed into his castle looking for a fight and to rescue her sister. He gave up a long time ago on convincing his mother that they didn't fall in love with each other right away. Bog had his royal servants prepare a lovely dinner with Griselda and him supervising of course. After supervising with the preparations Bog went to pick out a present for his beloved which at first he wasn't sure what to get her until he found something Bog believed Marianne would love. Later on when the sun was about to set Marianne came to Bog's castle. "Good evening tough girl Happy Anniversary" Bog said as he greeted his girlfriend. "Hi Bog Happy Anniversary" said Marianne with a bit of a sad tone. "My darling what's wrong?" asked Bog. "Aren't you happy that it's our anniversary?" "Of course I am. I'm sorry for sounding a bit down. There was this pie I baked for you but today I realized baking isn't one of my skills and I accidentally burnt it. Not to mention my sword broke during dueling practice and it was one of my favorite swords too" answered Marianne as she presented the burnt blueberry pie to her boyfriend.

Bog saw how the top layer and the crust were a bit burnt all around but that didn't stop him from getting a fork and taking a bite. Marianne was a bit surprised that Bog took a bite of the pie but was even more shocked when he said, "this pie isn't all that bad. The crust is a bit toasty but still good." Marianne smiled at Bog and started to feel better. The Bog King escorted Marianne to the dining hall where a lovely dinner for two was set up. Griselda was there with a smile on her face as she welcomed Marianne. "Hello dear How are you?" Griselda asked Marianne. "I'm fine madam how are you?" replied Marianne. "I'm fine dear. I'll leave you two love birds alone. Also here is a little something from me to you on your special day with my boy" said Griselda as she handed Marianne a small box with a ribbon tied around it. Marianne opened the box and saw a beautiful comb inside shaped like a flower. "She still thinks I don't have a comb doesn't she?" Marianne questioned. "Just as much as she thinks we fell in love with each other right away" Bog answered. Marianne did like the comb from Griselda and placed it in her pouch. The two of them sat down at the table and enjoyed their dinner. After dinner The Bog King went to get his present for Marianne. "Since you told me that your sword was damaged coincidentally I got you a new one forged from the same blacksmith who made my royal staff" Bog said as he showed her the sword.

Marianne couldn't stop looking at the sword and smiling at the gift. "My Bog this is great I can't wait to use it thank you so much" Marianne said as she hugged The Bog King. "Would you like to try it out now? I know how much you love it when we spar against each other" Bog offered. With a look of determination and a smile on her face Marianne exclaimed, "Bring it on!" One of the many things Bog loves about Marianne is her love of sword fighting. Bog and Marianne began their sparring match and just like the night Marianne burst through Bog's glass ceiling to rescue her sister Dawn she and Bog sparred with each other until they called it a draw. "You're still my tough girl who can handle a sword" Bog commended. "You're not so bad yourself my love" replied Marianne as she placed her new sword in the sword sleeve. Marianne and The Bog King decided to take a flight through the night sky. "I can never get tired of looking at the beautiful stars" said The Bog King. "I agree with you one hundred percent. They're so beautiful" replied Marianne. "The stars in the sky are nice but I was talking about the stars in your eyes. They shine brighter every time I look into them and when you sword fight" exclaimed The Bog King. Marianne kissed him pleasantly surprising The Bog King as he kissed her back.

After they were done kissing it became really dark outside. "It's getting late I should probably get home" said Marianne. "Thank you for such a wonderful anniversary." Before Marianne could fly away Bog held her hand and said, "You know it's so late you can spend the night and in the morning you can watch the sunrise with me if you want to." Marianne was surprised at Bog's offer of letting her spend the night. "Neither one of us has ever stood over at each other's castles before and are you ok with having a last minute house guest? I don't want to impose" Marianne told Bog. "You're not imposing. You're my girl and I love you and I have this spare room I prepared for you a long time ago that I believe you'll like" offered Bog as Marianne told him she should be fine with spending the night. Bog lead Marianne back to his castle and to the special room for Marianne. When Marianne saw the inside she became amazed at how beautiful it looked. "This room is lovely and is that bed the same as those beautiful dark blue roses I love so much?" questioned Marianne. "It sure is. I figured you would like it" replied Bog. "Like it? I love it thank you for doing this for me. I can't wait to get a good night's sleep on this bed" exclaimed Marianne as she plopped herself on the dark blue rose bed. Before Bog left Marianne's room they wished each other good night and drifted off to sleep. The next morning Marianne and Bog woke up early enough to watch the sunrise together. "I never knew watching the sunrise from the Dark Forest would be this beautiful. Thanks for having me stay over and wake up to this amazing sight" said Marianne. "You're welcome my dear" Bog said as they ate breakfast together before Marianne went home. Bog went inside his castle as he had some important royal duties to take care of. Marianne was greeted by her sister Dawn and she told Dawn all about the romantic anniversary she and The Bog King had together.

Author's Note: What's up everybody for the first time I decided to write a fan fiction based on the movie Strange Magic which came out in 2015 and was created by George Lucas who as most of you are aware of is the man who created Star Wars. I've always liked this movie because I believe everyone no matter how they look deserve to be happy. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102! P.S. I decided to call this story A Strange Magic Romance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Roland's plan for revenge

As time went on Bog and Marianne the couple continued to be happy and in love. Everyone including Marianne's father the fairy king was happy to see the fairy princess with somebody who makes her happy unlike her cheating lying ex fiance Roland who the last time Marianne saw him was the morning after the attack of the dark forest when Marianne punched him in the face sending him off a cliff along with the love potion which was poured all over Roland. Two of the royal guards found him making out with an ugly bug due to the love potion making him fall in love with it. They were both grossed out but Roland didn't care since he was under the love potion spell. "We have to snap him out of it otherwise Roland will end up marrying that bug!" exclaimed the two fairy cronies. They thought for a while but they weren't sure of how to break the spell. Then Roland's fairy cronies brought him to a nearby spring to splash some water on him to see if that would snap Roland out of it.

Before Roland's two fairy cronies could splash water on him Roland saw his reflection in the water and he said to his reflection, "Well hello there handsome. You are looking good today and so is your hair." As Roland continued to talk to his reflection Roland recalled what happened and started to gag as he realized how long he has been with the ugly insect because of the love potion. "I can't believe the first thing I fell in love with after the love potion hit me after Marrianne punched me sending me flying over the cliff. Why didn't you two figure how to snap me out of this love spell sooner?!" Roland questioned as he was still disgusted as he recalled kissing a bug. "We didn't know how to snap you out of the love spell. When you saw your reflection we were just lucky you finally came to your senses" said one of the fairy cronies. Roland was still pissed off at what happened but he was happy to finally be free of the love spell and ditched the insect. "So what are you going to do now Roland?" asked one of the cronies. "That's easy I still want to be king and Marianne shall be my queen" answered Roland with a determination tone in his voice. "That's not possible since the princess hates your guts after you cheated on her, tried to destroy the dark kingdom and attempted to murder the bog king who by the way is Marianne's boyfriend and boy are they happy and in love" pointed out one cronie as the other one agreed.

After hearing that bit of information Roland was beyond disgusted and recalled how his ex fiance refer to the bog king as a scaly back cockroach. But at the same time he couldn't believe Marianne and the bog king were together. "Are they married?" Roland asked his cronies which they both nodded their heads no. "It's interesting to hear that the fairy princess and the bog king are in love. I guess Marianne lowered her standards and would rather be with that ugly thing than me. However that's not going to stop me from getting my revenge and marrying Marianne." Then one of Roland's fairy cronies said, "how are you going to do that? Marianne doesn't love you and it's not like you can make her and everyone else in the kingdom forget what happened including the love the bog king and Marianne have for each other." Roland realized his cronie was right and thought for a moment about how to put his plan into action. Then an idea hit him as he recalled an old legend. "Gentlemen are you familiar with the memory erasing spell?" Roland asked as the two fairy cronies recalled hearing about it a long time ago. "We need to obtain a forget me not flower and an awful smelling fungus to cast the spell making Marianne and everyone else forget about my breakup and her hooking up with the bog king."

The fairy cronies who once in a while questioned Roland's plan until Roland would give them an angry glare until they changed their minds wondered how they were going to pull it off. "Uh Roland none of us know how to create the spell or where to get the ingredients for that matter" said one of the cronies. As mad as Roland got he knew his cronie made a point and said, "I know that Forget Me Not flowers grow in the palace garden and as for the smelly fungus that can be found not too deep in the dark forest. As for making it, if I can trick the sugar plum fairy into making it then I see no problem." Roland started to smile evilly as he couldn't wait to put his plan into action and Roland's two fairy cronies were as always ready to carry out Roland's plan before leaving to get the ingredients needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tricking the sugar plum fairy & spell casting

After the two fairy cronies left they decided to get each of the ingredients needed separately to get the job done faster. "Why do I have to go into the dark forest to get the smelly fungus? Why can't you go?" asked one of the cronies to the other. "Because I know my way around the palace garden including the location of where the forget me nots grow. Also I think you can find the smelly fungus faster than I can" answered the other cronie. The first cronie took what the second cronie said as a complement and flew off to the dark forest. "I think I got the easier task since I didn't want to go into the dark forest" the first cronie thought to himself as he lied to his friend about the real reason why he didn't want to go. The first fairy cronie snuck into the palace garden without being seen but got himself a bit lost. When he turned around a corner he saw Princess Dawn and her boyfriend Sunny the Elf running around the garden. "Try to catch me Sunny" Dawn called out as Sunny ran right behind her. Sunny then had an idea and hid somewhere that Dawn wouldn't find him.

Dawn started to look for Sunny when she didn't hear him running after her. "Gotcha!" Sunny exclaimed as he popped out of his hiding spot, grabbed Dawn and started tickling her. Dawn was giggling while trying to escape from Sunny's tickle attack by tickling Sunny back making them giggle like crazy. The cronie who was watching them smiled to himself and remembered his mission to find forget me not flowers. As sneaky and quietly as possible he snuck away so that Dawn and Sunny didn't spot him as he found the forget me not flowers not too far from where the couple are. While gathering the forget me not flowers in a sac the cronie accidently stepped on a small pile of twigs that surprisingly Dawn and Sunny heard. "Did you hear that? I don't think we're alone" Sunny pointed out as he and Dawn went to investigate. The fairy cronie hid in some bushes as he didn't want to be spotted by one of the princesses and by Sunny who he feared would alert the royal guards or the fairy king himself. As soon as the close was clear the cronie made his escape. As for the other fairy cronie who went to the dark forest to look for the smelly fungus it wasn't easy for him because he didn't want to get spotted by the bog king or his minions as he quickly escaped before anyone could find him.

Roland's two cronies met up with each other before leaving to meet Roland at his secret hideout. "Did you two get what was needed and were you spotted?" Roland asked. The cronies gave Roland the smelly fungus and the forget me not flowers and informed him that neither of them were spotted. "Good to hear now if you excuse me I'm going to see the sugar plum fairy" Roland said before he flew away and headed to the sugar plum fairy's house. As Roland continued to fly off he couldn't help but think about his plan as he smiled to himself. As soon as Roland spotted the house where the sugar plum fairy lives and knocked on her door. As soon as the sugar plum fairy opened the door she asked, "Aren't you the guy that got punched by Marianne after you tried to use the love potion on her?" With a grumpy look on his face Roland answered, "Yeah that's me and sugar plum fairy I need your help." The sugar plum fairy looked at him and laughed as she said, "Why in the world would I help you? It was your stupid idea to trick Sunny the elf into getting a primrose pedal and have me make the love potion for your stupid plan that failed. The only good out of that whole ordeal was finally being set free after the bog king imprisoned me for years when the love potion didn't work on the first creature he once loved before Marianne."

Roland didn't realize that his plan to have the sugar plum fairy make the potion to cast the memory erasing spell would be harder than he thought. Then Roland got an idea and said, "I know you think very ill of me just like Marianne and everyone else but please I need a spell to help me forget about everything including what was the first thing I saw and fell in love with when the love potion affected me." When the sugar plum fairy heard Roland mention the first thing he fell in love with due to the effects of the love potion she asked, "If you don't mind me asking who or what did you fall in love with because of the love potion?" At first Roland didn't want to answer the sugar plum fairy's question because he was deeply embarrassed but Roland sucked it up and answered, "It was a really ugly looking insect which I ended up kissing." When the sugar plum fairy heard his answer she laughed even harder at the thought of Roland kissing an insect. "That's too funny," laughed the sugar plum fairy. "I get it you find it hilarious but please help me forget and if possible anyone else who knows" begged Roland on his knees. "Fine but only because I find you the world's biggest idiot but I need a forget me not flower and a really smelly fungus since I'm out of those so come back when you have them" said the sugar plum fairy. "Way ahead of you" exclaimed Roland as he handed the sugar plum fairy what she requested for on the spot.

The sugar plum fairy was both pleased and surprised that Roland came prepared with what she just told him what was needed. With a wave of her hands and some magic words the potion to cast the memory erasing spell was ready. "Ok Roland here is what you have to do. Just sprinkle this on yourself and won't remember falling in love with an insect. As for casting it through a wider range you would need to throw it in some clouds on a day before it rains. Either way you need to say what or who you want to forget in order for the spell to work. Is that understood?" The sugar plum fairy instructed Roland. "Crystal clear and may I say you are very lovely" Roland winked. "Not interested" exclaimed the sugar plum fairy as she watched Roland leave her home. After Roland left he flew off and told his cronies that his mission was successful. "I got what I needed now I'm going to cast the spell on the entire kingdom except for myself and I guess you two since you always do what I tell you" Roland told his two cronies as one of them asked, "How are we going to avoid the memory erasing spell?" Roland instructed his cronies to stay indoors while it rained which is when he was going to cast the spell making the potion spread across the kingdoms.

Before casting the spell Roland checked to see if Marianne was outside and she was since Marianne normally practices sword fighting outside. "Soon my Marianne you'll be mine again and forget about that ugly creature that you're in love with" Roland thought to himself as poured some of the potion into a rain cloud and said, "I want everyone who is outside to forget about my past deeds and Marianne to forget about the bog king that way she'll still be madly in love with me again and marry me." As soon as Roland chanted what he desired it started to rain and anyone who was outside while it was raining Roland hoped were affected by the memory erasing spell. When Roland flew to Marianne's palace she welcomed him with open arms. "Roland baby why are you out in the rain? Come inside where you can dry off" Marianne said unaware that she has been spelled. "Thank you my Marianne and may I say I can't wait until our wedding day. We just need to set a date but tell me my dear where is your family?" Roland said. "My father is away on royal business and I don't know where Dawn went off to" replied Marianne as she sat next to Roland on the love seat. Roland was very pleased to see that the memory erasing spell worked and didn't think anything could cause his plan to backfire on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bog King's Broken Heart

While Roland was courting Marianne as she was under the spell he casted back at Bog King's castle in the dark forest Bog King was in his room and looking in the mirror. As he looked in the mirror, Bog King was trying to say the right words, "Ok here goes Marianne I love you so much and there is something I've been wanting to ask you." Before Bog King was able to finish what he was saying he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" said the Bog King who was frustrated that he couldn't finish practicing what he was trying to say. His mother Griselda walked inside his room and said, "Son lunch is ready." "I'll be down soon mother, I'm in the middle of something important" the Bog King said to his mother. Griselda wondered what her son was up to when she saw a ring in her son's hands. "Is that what I think it is?" Griselda exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Yes mother it is. I'm going to ask Marianne to marry me. Do you think she'll say yes? I'm so nervous about asking for her hand" Bog told his mother.

Griselda took Bog by the hand and said to Bog, "My darling boy when your father asked me to marry him he was so nervous that he couldn't get out the right words and started to sweat a lot. His hands became sweaty and gross that he dropped the ring he gave me on the floor. It wasn't until I got a good look at it and realized what he wanted to ask and of course I said yes. The night your father asked me for my hand in marriage was one of the best nights of my life besides our wedding and the honeymoon." Bog knew what his mother meant when she mentioned her honeymoon with his father and requested that his mother doesn't tell that story since he already heard it when he was younger with too much details. "So when do you think I should ask her?" Bog asked his mother as she replied, "Go now and ask her that way I can help you plan the wedding as soon as you get back telling me that my future daughter in law said yes."

Bog was about to say something when Griselda pushed him out the door and handed him the ring he wanted to give to Marianne. Bog then flew off to the fairy kingdom heading for the palace. "It's a good thing that I stood inside while it was raining. I would have hated to be soaking wet while asking the love of my life to marry me" The Bog King thought to himself as he saw Marianne in the palace garden filling up a basket of flowers. Bog smiled as he flew and landed next to Marianne who was startled. "I didn't mean to startle you Marianne. I just wanted to surprise you" said the Bog King as he approached Marianne. "It's ok but what are you doing here? Is my father expecting you for a royal meeting? I should let you know he is away on royal business and will be back in a few short days so if there is anything you need just let me know" Marianne said to Bog. "My dear there is no need to be formal. We've known each other for quite some time and we've been seeing each other" said the Bog King. Marianne had a confused look on her face and wondered what the Bog King meant when he said they've been seeing each other. Before Marianne could say anything else Bog took Marianne by the hand and attempted to kiss her. Roland saw what was happening and flew to Marianne's side. "What are you doing to my fiance?" Roland asked angrily as Marianne ran over to Roland. The Bog King was confused and said, "Your fiance? She's my girlfriend! Marianne and I have been a couple ever since…" Marianne cut him off in mid sentence and said, "You must be mistaken. I'm Roland's fiance. I've never been your girlfriend and I plan on marrying my wonderful husband to be when my father returns." "Why wait until he comes home? How about we get married before your father returns home and surprise him? Who knows maybe your father will plan a ball in honor of our marriage. What do you say?" suggested Roland. "Don't you think it would be a bit of a rush? I want our wedding to be perfect" Marianne pointed out. "Our wedding will be perfect with you as my bride," said Roland, making Marianne blush and kiss Roland.

Bog was speechless at not only what Marianne said to him about not being his girlfriend but saying that she was Roland's fiance and kissed Roland right in front of him. "Marianne you got to be kidding me. Are you really going to marry this guy after what he did to you and how can you say that you and I were never a couple?" questioned Bog. "Because I would have recalled being the girlfriend of the Bog King. Look find somebody else. I'm sure there is a girl out there for you so go home" answered Marianne and without giving it a second thought Bog flew away angry and with tears in his eyes thinking, "How could Marianne do this to me?" When Bog got back to his castle his mother was the first to greet him and there was a banner saying congratulations on your engagement in big letters. Bog got upset at the site of the banner that he went up to it and ripped it before going to his room.

Griselda wasn't happy at what her son did and went to his room to demand why he ripped up the banner and stormed away angrily. "Son what's wrong? Why did you rip up the banner? Also what happened when you went to see Marianne?" Griselda questioned as she banged on her son's bedroom door. "GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" shouted Bog from behind the door. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened," Griselda demanded as she continued to bang on Bog's door. Bog knew his mother wouldn't give up since she was always determined. Bog opened the door to let his mother in and told her everything that happened. Griselda became both shocked and upset at what her son told her. "This can't be true. How can Marianne say and do that to you after what the two of you have been through?!" exclaimed Griselda as she became just as upset as her son. "I don't know mother, I just don't know" Bog cried as his mother held her son trying to comfort him.

Later that day when Marianne was smiling and dancing around the throne room her sister Dawn and Sunny came in. "Wow somebody's in a good mood" Dawn pointed out as Sunny agreed. "You better believe I'm in a good mood. I'm going to be married soon to the love of my life and I want you as my maid of honor" smiled Marianne. Dawn smiled and said, "Of course I'll be your maid of honor. I'm so happy for you." Marianne was happy to hear that her sister agreed to be her maid of honor and was happy about her being engaged. "So Dawn tell me where have you and Sunny been? I was worried that you two got caught in the rain" Marianne pointed out. "Don't worry Dawn and I were at my place before it started raining and we watched the rain from the window while drinking hot tea and cuddling together" said Sunny with a smile as Dawn hugged him. "Awwww isn't that sweet? Darling why don't you tell them when we're having the wedding" said Roland as he came into the room and twirled Marianne around the floor. Both Dawn and Sunny were shocked to see Roland and were even more shocked to find out that Roland is Marianne's finance once again and were going to be wedded. "Are you serious?! You two are getting MARRIED!?" Both Sunny and Dawn asked in shock. "Of course we are you two silly billys. We're having the wedding in three days before dad comes home. Roland thought it would be a fun surprise for dad to come home to a wedding hopefully in time to walk me down the aisle" replied Marianne.

Both Sunny and Dawn couldn't believe what they just heard and wondered why is Marianne marrying Roland instead of the Bog King? "My Marianne, nothing could make me forget about the love we have for each other" declared Roland. "Same here" replied Marianne as the two of them started kissing. Sunny thought about what Roland said about nothing making him forget about Marianne and something came to mind. "Dawn can you come with me to help with something?" Sunny requested. "Sure Sunny" answered Dawn as she and Sunny left the throne room together and talked in private in another room. "This can't be right. My big sister who wanted nothing to do with Roland after what he did is marrying that cheating fool who only loves himself and the idea of being king. I always believed Marianne and Bog would get married and live happily ever after. How can she just do that to Bog?" Dawn pointed out as she was ranting on. "I agree with you Dawn and I think the sugar plum fairy might be able to help us. Come on we got to go see her right away" said Sunny as he and Dawn left the palace once again to go see the sugar plum fairy.

Author's Note: What's up everybody. Princesspeach102 here. I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this difficult time since the corona virus started spreading. I'm doing ok as well since I've been home for over two weeks. I haven't gotten the corona virus so thank goodness for that. Since I'm going to be home from work for a while I'll do my best to update this story more. I hope all of you are doing good and stay home so you can be safe as well. I just wanted to say that and please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Sugar Plum Fairy realizes the truth

As Dawn and Sunny made their way out of the palace Roland saw the two were in a rush. "Excuse me darlin I have to take care of something. I'll be soon my future queen" said Roland as he kissed Marianne's hand before leaving. "Hurry back handsome" winked Marianne as she went to attend to some wedding planning. Roland went to get his two croanies as he suspected something. "Guys I don't think Dawn and her little Elf boyfriend were affected by the spell. We have to follow them and see where they're heading to without being seen and heard come on" instructed Roland as he and his cronies followed Sunny and Dawn from a distance to avoid being spotted. Dawn and Sunny made it to Sugar Plum Fairy's house and began knocking on her door a lot. "Hold your horses I'm coming" shouted the Sugar Plum Fairy from behind her door.

When the Sugar Plum Fairy answered the door she was surprised to see Dawn and Sunny at her door and out of breath. "Whoa did you guys run here? What's wrong?" questioned the Sugar Plum Fairy as she welcomed Dawn and Sunny into her home. The Sugar Plum Fairy offered the couple some water which they accepted and drank in one gulp. After Sunny and Dawn finished their water Dawn blurted out, "My sister Marianne is getting married!" The Sugar Plum Fairy replied, "That's great I always believed that Bog and Marianne would one day tie the knot. So when is the wedding?" Sunny exclaimed, "Marianne isn't marrying the Bog King. She's marrying Roland and we don't know why she broke up with Bog and got back together with Roland. It's like Marianne completely forgot about the fact that she and Bog were in a serious relationship."

After Sunny mentioned forgot The Sugar Plum Fairy gasped and almost dropped her cup on the floor. Dawn and Sunny wondered why the sugar plum fairy freak out the way she did and a moment later she figured out what happened. "That lowlife worm lied to me!" shouted the sugar plum fairy. "Roland used me!" Sunny and Dawn were both thinking what she was talking about. Then Dawn asked, "Were you and Roland in a romantic relationship?" Dawn's question made the sugar plum fairy gag as she answered, "No freaking way. He isn't my type nor would I ever date a cheater and a liar. Roland came to me for help with a spell to help him forget about the first thing he fell in love with after Marianne punched him and sent him falling down the cliff with the love potion which by the way was an ugly insect." Dawn and Sunny started cracking up at the idea of Roland making out with an insect. The sugar plum fairy started laughing as well as she recalled the first time Roland told her that story.

When they were all done laughing, Sugar plum continued her story, "Roland brought me the ingredients to make a memory erasing spell which he claimed he wanted to use on himself to forget about the insect love affair he had. How could I have not seen that I was being lied to?!" Then Dawn said, "To be honest I didn't know about Roland and the insect until you told us. I don't think anyone in the kingdom knows. Is there a way to break the spell and restore my sister's memory including the love she has for the Bog King?" "There is a way. Marianne needs something from her memory before it was erased. For example maybe an item, an event or true love's kiss from the person she truly loves" Sugar Plum pointed out. "That's it" exclaimed Sunny. "We have to go to the Dark Forest and tell Bog what happened. Bog is Marianne's true love not Roland. If we can Bog to kiss Marianne then the spell will break and things will go back to normal."

The Sugar Plum Fairy thought about what Sunny said and told him, "I believe you could be right. Let's leave for the Dark Kingdom as soon as possible but we have to make sure not to be followed by Roland and his two cronies otherwise they'll put a stop to our plan to save Marianne from marrying Roland." With that said Dawn, Sunny and Sugar Plum agreed to meet up later to go to the Dark Forest to tell Bog what happened and hopefully get him to help restore Marianne's memories. Unknowing to them Roland and his two cronies heard their conversation through the window of the Sugar Plum Fairy's house. "If those three inform the Bog King about what I've done, my plan will go down hill and I'll never get my kingdom and my army. We have to stop them!" Stated Roland as he quickly came up with a plan and informed his cronies about it. In the evening after Dawn finished her dinner she said to Marianne, "Hey I'm going out for a bit with Sunny to take care of something." Marianne asked, "Is it a surprise for me?" Dawn replied, "Oh you better believe it is but I can't tell you otherwise it won't be a surprise." Marianne didn't ask anymore questions because she believed Dawn and Sunny were getting her a wedding present as she was unaware of their true actions.

Dawn met up with Sunny and Sugar Plum but what they didn't know was that Roland's cronies were not far behind. Before Dawn, Sunny and Sugar Plum could enter the Dark Forest all of a sudden Roland and his cronies appeared out of nowhere. "Where do you three think you're going?" asked Roland. "That's none of your business Roland now get out of our way and take your lame cronies with you" Dawn glared. "Oh my dear future sister in law I can't do that. You see I know that you, your little boyfriend and Sugar Plum here know about my plan and I can't have the three of you revealing my plan to the Bog King who is possibly just as ugly maybe even uglier than any creature in the Dark Forest" declared Roland. "The only ugly creature here is you Roland. You won't get away with it!" exclaimed Dawn.

Roland got angry when Dawn called him an ugly creature and said to his cronies, "Boys lock them in the dungeon so they won't warn the Bog King and ruin my plan for my happily ever after." Sugar Plum, Dawn and Sunny ran off in different directions to avoid all of them getting captured at once by Roland and his cronies. As the three of them were running away from Roland and his cronies they all thought the same thing: whoever gets to Bog's castle first just in case if they got split up one of them would tell Bog what happened and hopefully he would believe either, Dawn, Sunny or Sugar Plum depending on who got to his castle first.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Getting to the Bog King

After Dawn, Sunny and Sugar Plum ran off in different directions Roland became furious. "We can't let them get away. Go after them" Roland ordered his cronies as he and his cronies split up and went after them individually. Getting through the dark forest wasn't easy for anyone because it was huge and dark so the dark forest lived up to its name. Dawn was almost grabbed by one of Roland's cronies but her sister Marianne taught her a few moves to defend herself. "Let me go!" demanded Dawn as she punched the cronie in his face sending him flying to the ground. The cronie that Dawn punched felt like he got the wind knocked out of him. Dawn was able to make her escape with no problem. As for Sunny and Sugar Plum, Roland and the other cronie managed to catch up and capture them. "Why are you struggling? You know you can't escape from me" Roland said as he held both of them tight in each arm. Sunny and Sugar Plum struggled trying to get free but it was no use until Sunny and Sugar Plum both thought of the same idea.

Sunny and Sugar Plum bit Roland's hands at the same causing him to scream in pain, loosening his grip on them, giving the two of them to make their escape. "We can't keep running from them forever. There has to be a way to lose them" exclaimed Sunny as he and Sugar Plum were hiding in a tree stump. "There is a way," said Sugar Plum. "I can created magical clones of us for Roland and his stupid cronies to chase after through the dark forest but we have to split up that way you can find Dawn and get to Bog's castle to tell him what happened." "No I can't leave you. What if you get caught?" Sunny pointed out. "I'll be ok trust me. I can keep those morons busy for a while but you need to find Dawn and get to the castle to let Bog know what Roland did now go" said Sugar Plum as she checked to see if the coast was clear. When Sugar Plum told Sunny the coast was clear, Sunny made his way through the dark forest to look for Dawn without getting caught by Roland and his cronies. As for the Sugar Plum Fairy, she created magical clones of herself, Sunny and Dawn to send Roland and his cronies on a wild goose chase.

Sunny kept running further and further until he bumped into something causing him to fall. "Sunny you're ok!" exclaimed Dawn as she picked up her boyfriend in her arms. "Dawn I'm so glad that I literally ran into you," said Sunny as he kissed Dawn. "I'm happy that you found me but where is the Sugar Plum Fairy?" asked Dawn. "She stood behind to give me time to escape by creating magical clones of us to distract and give Roland and the cronie that originally captured me and Sugar Plum a wild goose chase" answered Sunny. "I'm glad you weren't captured. I wouldn't rest until you were rescued." Dawn thought what Sunny said was incredibly sweet as the two of them finally made it to Bog's castle. "Go away" said the guards. "The Bog King has been in a bad mood and doesn't want any visitors which are his royal orders." "We have to see the Bog King. It's about Marianne…." Dawn began to say and before she could finish her sentence the royal guards growled at her and Sunny making it clear that they wanted her and Sunny to leave. "What are we going to do now? Bog refuses to see anyone because he doesn't know what Roland did. We have to get into the castle but how?" questioned Sunny.

Dawn thought about what Sunny said and recalled Marianne's story of how she first got into the castle when the Bog King captured her while accidently under the love potion spell. "Sunny I know how we can get into Bog's castle but you're probably not going to like it so hold on tight" stated Dawn as she placed Sunny on her back, flew up into the air and made her way to the roof of the castle. Sunny figured out right away how Dawn was going to get into the castle because he recalls that he was there when Marianne told them how she got into the castle. The Bog King was in his throne room when he looked up and saw Dawn flying towards him and burst through the roof. "Are you fucking kidding me?! First the fairy who I thought loved me and wanted to spend my life with claims that we were never in a serious romantic relationship breaks my heart and now her little sister and an elf burst through my roof the same way Marianne did to rescue you. Why are you here?!" demanded the Bog King. "It's about Marianne. We know why she doesn't recall you and the love she has for you" said Dawn. Before Dawn and Sunny can tell Bog what happened, the guards burst into the throne room and arrested Dawn and Sunny for breaking through the roof. As the guards were dragging Sunny and Dawn out of the throne room Sunny shouted out, "It's all part of Roland's evil plan to become the next fairy king! He made Marianne forget about you."

Bog's mother Griselda heard what Sunny said as she came into the throne and demanded the guards to stop what they were doing. "What evil plan? And what do you mean Roland made Marianne forget?" questioned Griselda. "Mother, I don't believe them and I want them out of my sight right now," said Bog. "Well I want to hear what they have to say so let them speak!" ordered Griselda in a stern voice. Bog knew his mother wouldn't let up and told the guards to let them go. "Roland tricked the Sugar Plum Fairy into making a potion to erase people's memories because he lied and said he wanted to use the potion on himself to forget about what was the first thing he fell in love with after Marianne punched Roland sending him over the cliff with the love potion" said Dawn. "Is this true Dawn?" questioned the Bog King as he and Griselda gasped. "She's telling the truth and if the Sugar Plum Fairy was here she would tell you the same thing. Instead she stood behind so I could escape and try to convince you along with Dawn about what happened. We both know you still love Marianne and if you want her back there is a way to break the spell and stop Roland from marrying Marianne" said Sunny.

Bog, Griselda and the royal guards wondered what was the way to break the spell when Dawn said, "according to the sugar plum fairy she said the way to break the spell on Marianne is true love's kiss. Your Marianne's one and only true love not Roland and you know that deep down you're meant to be with my sister just like I realized how much I love Sunny." "I love you too my beautiful Dawn" declared Sunny. "Ok great you two love each other but why should I believe you?" Questioned the Bog King. "Because why else would we risk our lives to come and tell you after Roland and his cronies were chasing after us all over the dark forest to capture and prevent us from telling you what happened" said Sunny. Bog thought about what Sunny and Dawn said and started to believe they were telling the truth. "If what you say is true then we have to stop Roland so I can get back the fairy I love" declared the Bog King. "That's great but before did you say that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Marianne?" asked Dawn. "Yes but now isn't the time to talk about that. We need to get going to stop Roland's plan when is the wedding?" said Bog. Dawn and Sunny told Bog the day of the wedding and that is when they all began to plan to stop Roland's evil plan to get what he wants that he doesn't deserve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Operation rescue Sugar Plum

Dawn and Sunny hid at Bog King's castle for the night to avoid getting caught by Roland and his cronies. The sugar plum fairy kept up the illusion of the clones of Dawn, Sunny and herself running around causing a wild goose chase for Roland and one of his cronies. As Roland was running through the dark forest he tripped over his unconscious cronie that Dawn managed to knock out. "Wake up why are you on the ground?" Roland questioned him. The cronie answered, "Princess Dawn has a good left hook just like your bride to be." Roland couldn't believe what he just heard and said, "I can't believe you got knocked out by the hopeless romantic who settled for a Elf. Get up now the princess, the elf and sugar plum are running around. We have to catch them!" demanded Roland as he didn't even bother to help his cronie up from the ground and ask if he was ok which annoyed the cronie very much.

Hiding in the trees Sugar Plum kept making magical clones of herself, Sunny and Dawn and sent them all over the dark forest. "I've been doing this all night. I wonder if those three idiots have gotten tired? I know I'm tired myself" Sugar Plum thought to herself. When one of Roland's cronies managed to catch the Sunny clone it turned into sparkles causing confusion. "Did I kill the ELF!?" cried the cronie. "No you moron. It's a clone made by that blasted Sugar Plum Fairy. She must have made a bunch of them to distract us. We wasted a whole night and most of the morning chasing after nothing!" Roland stated angrily. "From what I know about the Sugar Plum Fairy if she makes these magical clones she can't be too far so look for the real one." Sugar Plum overheard what Roland said and decided to flee while she could doing her best not to be noticed. By accident Sugar Plum bumped into another tree as she was making her escape. Unfortunately Roland's cronies noticed Sugar Plum flying off and managed to capture her. "LET ME GO!" screamed Sugar Plum. "Not a chance. You, the elf and Princess Dawn know too much and if you tell Marianne what I've done my plans will be ruined and I'll never be king and get my army" Roland pointed out. "Where are Dawn and the elf? I know they were with you." Sugar Plum said, "I don't know where they are and even if I did I wouldn't dare betray my friends."

Roland ordered his cronies to take Sugar Plum to the palace dungeon as he and his cronies went back to the palace. "What about Princess Dawn and The Elf? Marianne is going to notice that they're missing" one of the cronies pointed out. As mad as Roland was when his cronie said that he knew he was right. "For all we know those two are beyond lost in this forest so who cares?! Besides I have my wedding to get ready for if I'm going to be the next king with Marianne as my queen I'll finally get everything I rightfully deserve" Roland pointed out. Sugar Plum didn't believe Roland deserved anything as she continued to struggle in the grips of Roland's cronies who were starting to have doubts. Unknowing to them some of the Bog King's subjects were hiding and ran back to the castle to report back to the Bog King on what they saw and heard. When Bog King learned that Sugar Plum had been captured he told Dawn and Sunny and that moment they knew it was time to begin putting their plan into action.

Roland's two cronies put the Sugar Plum Fairy in the dungeon and locked the door. "You two know what Roland is doing is wrong. Erasing Marianne's memories, tricking her to marry him and keeping her away from the person she is meant to be with. What's just as bad is that Roland treats you both like crap and yet you two still follow his orders. Also I wonder if he even knows your names" Sugar Plum said to Roland's cronies which made them think about everything they've done and recalled that Roland never referred to each of them by their names. As the cronies were thinking things over Roland came to the dungeon and told his cronies the wedding was going to happen sooner than expected. "Boys I plan on marrying Marianne tonight since I convinced my bride to be we should be married the sooner the better which made her happy" said Roland. "What about her family? I doubt Marianne would get married without her sister and father there" said one of his cronies. "True but the fairy king is still away on royal business and Princess Dawn hasn't been found which is why Sugar Plum here is going to create magical clones of Marianne's family unless she wants to spend the rest of her life in the dungeon while her house is left unprotected" warned Roland. "You stay away from my home!" growled Sugar Plum. "Well if you don't want anything bad to happen to your home then I'm going to need you to whip up magical clones of Marianne's family and the elf" Roland told Sugar Plum and with no choice the Sugar Plum Fairy did what Roland wanted. "At least Marianne will be happy to have her family for the wedding."

Roland took the clones with him and began preparing for the wedding. Bog, Dawn, Sunny and some of Bog's subjects snuck into the fairy kingdom without being noticed. "I know of a secret door to sneak into the castle" said Dawn as she led everyone to it. "How long have you known about this?" asked Sunny. "All my life. Marianne and I used to sneak out of the castle when we were kids" answered Dawn as they all went through a tunnel. Dawn checked to see if the close was cleared and it was since none of the servants were around. "We'll hide out in my room until it's time for the wedding. That's when we'll crash it and stop Roland from marrying my sister and that's when Bog will break the spell with true love's kiss" Stated Dawn. "Are you sure we can do this? What if it doesn't work?" questioned Bog as he started to doubt himself. "Hey it's going to work. Have faith and soon my sister will be in your arms again" Dawn assured Bog which gave me a little bit of hope.

As soon as Dawn opened her bedroom door she saw the Dawn and Sunny clone getting ready for the wedding. "It's the real Dawn and Sunny along with the Bog King get them!" said the Dawn clone to the Sunny clone. Bog and his subjects fought off the clones turning them into sparkles. "Dawn and Sunny I believe Sugar Plum was forced by Roland to make those clones of you to most likely trick Marianne into thinking they're you" Bog pointed out as everyone agreed with him. "We have to save Sugar Plum but where is she being held?" questioned Sunny. "Most likely the castle's dungeon but who is going to bust her out?" said Dawn. "I'll do it," offered Sunny. "I'm small so I can go places undetected so it shouldn't be hard for me to do it." Dawn didn't like the idea of Sunny risking his safety because she was afraid he would get captured. "Dawn it's ok. Besides, Roland thinks we're lost in the dark forest and that you and I are the magical clones the Sugar Plum Fairy created. It will be ok trust me" Sunny assured Dawn. "Ok Sunny go rescue Sugar Plum but be safe" Dawn said with a worried tone in her voice.

Dawn told Sunny how to get to the dungeon and a few of Bog's subjects offered to go with Sunny because they believed they're strength in numbers. Sunny accepted their help and off they went to the dungeon. As soon as Sunny and his helpers got to the dungeon they saw where Sugar Plum was locked up and went to her cell. Sugar Plum saw Sunny and Bog's subjects when all of a sudden Roland's two cronies came from out of nowhere. "We're prepared to fight you right guys?" Sunny asked Bog's subjects and nodded yes. "Hold it we don't want to fight. We want to help and to prove it we're releasing the Sugar Plum Fairy" said one of the cronies as he took out the keys and unlocked Sugar Plum's jail cell. Sunny and Bog's subjects were surprised and asked, "Why are you helping us?" The other cronie answered, "because we now see what Roland is doing is wrong. We should have known from the start and we want to make it right. On top of that we're sick of Roland treating us poorly, bossing us around and being such a huge jerk. He doesn't even call us by our names which we told him when we first started working for him what our names are."

Sunny and Bog's subjects felt sorry for them and thanked them for helping out along with asking them their names. After Sugar Plum was set free they all went back to Dawn's room. Dawn was surprised to see them and thought their cover was blown. "No it's ok Dawn. They're here to help because John and Steve are sick of how Roland has been treating them" Sunny explained. "It's true they even set me free willingly" Sugar Plum exclaimed. "Well it's nice to know they're on our side and learning what their names are which I didn't know until now" said Dawn as she filled in John and Steve on the plan who were more than willing to help put a stop to Roland and his plan to marry Marianne once and for all.

Author's Note: I know in the movie Strange Magic the two cronies that work for Roland weren't given names so I gave them two random names I could think of. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102 and please stay safe out there during this hard time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Crashing The Wedding

While everyone was finalizing the plan Marianne was happily singing away as she was getting ready for the wedding. All of a sudden Marianne heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" asked Marianne. "It's your soon to be husband and your future king darlin" answered Roland as he was about to come in to see his bride. Before Roland could enter Marianne stopped him and said, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Roland replied, "My Marianne we can make our own luck. I have waited for this day for so long and good news your father has returned early and can't wait to walk his first born down the aisle." Marianne smiled at the news of her father coming home early unaware that the fairy king in the castle was one of the clones that Roland forced the Sugar Plum Fairy to make.

Roland left to finish getting ready for the wedding and as he finished getting ready Dawn and everyone else got ready as well to pull off their plan. Later on it was time for the wedding and everyone took their places. Dawn and Sunny pretended to be the clones to throw Roland off so he wouldn't suspect a thing. Roland took his place at the altar wearing his fanciest armer. When it was time for the bride to walk down the aisle everyone in the chapel stood up and saw how beautiful the princess looked. Bog watched Marianne walk down the aisle and admired how beautiful she looked. "Don't worry Marianne we're all going to save you" Bog thought to himself as he watched his beloved take her place at the altar with a lump in his throat. The priest went up and began the ceremony. Bog was getting anxious as he waited for the signal from Dawn who was up at the altar since Marianne asked her to be the maid of honor.

Dawn gave the signal to Bog and everyone else who was in on the plan and Sunny led a mob into the chapel to prevent the ceremony from continuing. Marianne was speechless when she saw a mob crashing her wedding. As for Roland he was angry to see so many people he didn't invite to the wedding. "How dare you interrupt my wedding!" shouted Roland. "Do you know what I had to do to make this wedding happen?!" Suddenly Roland saw the Bog King approach him and Marianne as he was ready to fight and drew out his sword. "You wanna fight you scaly back cockroach? Bring it on!" With that said Roland and bog began to fight each other. "Marianne is a much better sword fighter than you. At least she's a challenge unlike you" Bog declared making Roland even angrier and swing his sword everywhere. All of a sudden Roland swung his sword towards Bog which he dodged. Instead of hitting the Bog King with his sword Roland hit an ice sculpture of himself causing it to fall over towards Marianne. "NO!" screamed both Bog and Roland as the sculpture was falling. Marianne thought that Roland was going to save her because she thought that Roland was coming towards her but instead he went to catch the ice sculpture. The head of the ice sculpture started to break into hard chunks and one of them was going to hit Marianne. Bog saw what was going to happen, flew to Marianne and got her out of the way just in time before the huge chunk of ice could hit her.

Bog managed to save Marianne from getting hit by the chunk of ice but as he was holding Marianne by accident he and Marianne flew into the wall and hit themselves. Bog managed to get himself right back up but as for Marianne she was knocked out. "Marianne please wake up. I didn't mean to fly into the wall I love you" cried Bog as he kissed Marriane on the lips. All of a sudden a wave of magic started to spread all across the kingdom and inside the chapel as well. Marianne started kissing Bog back as she was waking up. "Marianne you're ok!" Dawn shouted as she ran up to her sister. "What in the world happened and why am I wearing a wedding dress?" Marianne questioned. "I can explain your ex fiance tricked me into making a memory erasing spell for him because he wanted to use it on himself to forget about the first thing he fell in love with after you punched him sending him flying over a cliff with the love potion. Instead he casted it on the entire kingdom and erased your memories of your relationship with the Bog King. On top of that when Dawn, Sunny and I found out the truth he tried to capture all of us but only captured me. He even threatened to destroy my home if I didn't create magical clones of your family and Sunny to trick you into thinking your family was attending your wedding to yours and Roland's wedding. If John and Steven Roland's former cronies didn't release me and joined our side to stop Roland I would still be locked in the dungeon" Sugar Plum told Marianne as she snapped her fingers making the magical clone of the fairy king disappear.

Marianne couldn't believe what she just heard and when she turned around to look at Roland she was fuming mad. Roland turned around and saw the angry looks on everyone's faces including Marianne's face. "My Marianne, it's not what you think. Let me explain" Roland said as he was scared and started to run away. All of a sudden Roland was stopped by John and Steve because they didn't want him to get away. "What are you two doing? You're my cronies and you're supposed to do as you're told" exclaimed Roland. "We're not your cronies anymore. You boss us around, insult us, you're ungrateful and on top of that you didn't help me up or ask if I was ok when you found me unconscious in the dark forest! Not to mention you don't even remember our names" Steve pointed out. "Of course I know your names. Your names are um…." Roland said as he was trying to recall his two former cronies names which he didn't remember and try to run away again but was stopped by Marianne as she punched his lights out. "Steve and John would you like to do the honors of locking up Roland in the dungeon?" Marianne asked them. "It would be our pleasure your majesty" answered John as he and Steve took Roland to the dungeon.

Everyone clapped as Roland was taken away and Bog came up to Marianne and said, "I'm glad you're ok and that the wedding was stopped before it was too late." Marianne smiled at Bog and said, "Thank you and everyone else for crashing my wedding. The last thing I wanted to do was to be married to that idiot." All of the guests agreed that Roland is indeed and always will be an idiot. "Marianne I need to speak with Bog in private for just a moment if you please" requested Dawn. Bog went with Dawn to another part of the chapel to speak with Bog alone. "Bog I haven't forgotten about what you said before when you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with Marianne so why don't you just ask her now? The spell is broken and now's your chance." Bog was shocked when Dawn suggested that he asked Marianne for her hand right now. But at the same time it had been something he wanted to do for a while. "Ok Dawn I'll do it" replied Bog as he went over to Marianne. "Is everything ok and if you don't mind me asking what did Dawn wanted to talk to you about?" Marianne asked.

At first Bog was extremely nervous but he took a deep breath and began speaking, "Dawn was encouraging me to do the one thing I've been wanting to do for a long time that I would have done sooner if the day I came to your palace garden you weren't under the spell Roland casted on you." Marianne wondered what Bog wanted to do when all of a sudden Bog got down on one knee making Marianne gasp in surprise. "Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom will you marry me and be my Bog Queen? Nothing would make me happier than to spend our lives together. What do you say?" Bog asked as he took out an engagement ring from his pouch. Marianne was tearing up as happy tears rolled down her face and replied, "Of course I'll marry you." Bog began crying happy tears as well as he placed the ring on Marianne's finger and kissed his bride to be. "Congratulations!" everyone shouted.

When Marianne and Dawn's father the fairy king came home Marianne and Dawn told him everything that happened. He was happy that his oldest daughter was engaged but furious at what Roland did and extended his time in the dungeon for his crimes. Afterwards Marianne and Bog began to plan their own wedding.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Tears of Happiness

On a beautiful warm summer night under the stars the sky was clear and it was the night of Marianne and Bog's wedding. Both kingdoms were very excited for the long awaited event. Marianne and Bog agreed not to get married on the same day when Roland tricked Marianne into marrying him since the chapel was a huge mess and there were still sculptures of Roland all around the chapel and the last thing the happy couple wanted to look at was Roland's face. After planning for some time it was finally time for their wedding. Marianne was in her dressing room with her sister Dawn who gladly accepted being her sister's maid of honor. "I can't believe the night is finally here. I'm so nervous" said Marianne as Dawn was zipping up Marianne's dress. "Marianne, you can do this. You and Biog love each other so much and besides I've never seen two people more perfect for each other. Besides you'll have me, dad and Sunny there with you at the wedding" Dawn pointed out when a moment later their father the fairy king came in. "Marianne, you look so beautiful. I wish your mother was here. She would have been so proud. I remember when the both of you were still little girls and how your mother told me she dreamt of the many moments she wanted to be there for the both of you including your wedding days," The Fairy King told his daughters with tears in his eyes.

Dawn and Marianne went up to their father and told him that they missed their mother as well. "No matter what dad Dawn and I will always keep mom alive in our hearts. I'm also glad that the royal staff and you, my maid of honor, were able to find mom's wedding dress" Marianne said to her father and sister. "Is my beautiful daughter in law ready?" Griselda asked when she came to see if Marianne was ready. "Yes, Griselda I'm ready" answered Marianne. Griselda was happy to hear it and went to check on her son. "My boy are you ready?" Griselda asked as she knocked on Bog's door. There was no answer but Griselda heard Bog breathing in and out. "Mother, I didn't hear you come in but I'm glad you're here because there is something I wanted to ask you" Bog said to his mother. "Do you think I'll make a good husband for Marianne and were you and my father nervous when you two got married?"

Griselda took Bog by his hand and said, "Son your father and I were a bit nervous on our wedding day as well. But your father was more nervous than I was. He almost knocked over the wedding cake by mistake but one of the servants caught it just in time. I bumped my leg at the altar because I didn't watch where I was going and it did hurt. But your father and I calmed ourselves down and had a wonderful wedding and life together. I miss him so much and I wish he was here to see you, our only son getting married to the love of your life. Now go make Marianne your wife, queen and mother of my grandchildren." Bog appreciated his mother telling him what happened when she and his father got married and smiled at the idea of becoming a father himself someday. When it was time for the wedding to start everyone took their places. Bog made sure not to knock over or bump into anything before taking his place at the altar. After everyone took their places the wedding march began and Marianne along with her father walked down the aisle.

When Marianne took her place next to Bog he lifted up her veil and started to tear up at the sight of his bride. Marianne wiped his tears away before the minister began the ceremony, "Good evening friends and family we are gathered here to celebrate the union of Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom daughter of the Fairy King and The Bog King of the Dark Forest in holy matrimony." As the ceremony continued everyone was smiling and listening to the minister as he performed the ceremony and spoke about how their love is wonderful and was able to unite them during the tough times. Then the minister said, "The couple have written their own vows and would like to say them to each other and all of you. We'll start with Marianne.

Marianne: "My dear Bog after finding out what kind of person my ex fiance truly is I promised myself to never fall in love again and become a strong independent leader on my own. As we got to know each other after I busted into your castle to save my sister I realized what a wonderful person that you are who just like me didn't believe in true love after suffering from heartbreak. I also learned to never judge a person based on appearances because what really matters is what's on the inside."

All of the wedding guests and the minister thought Marianne's vows were beautiful and truthful because nobody should ever judge a person based on appearances. Bog especially loved Marianne's vows because he was happy to find somebody who loves him the way he is. Then the minister said, "Your majesty it's your turn to say your vows."

Bog: "My dear Marianne or as I like to call you tough girl just like you I didn't believe in love especially after getting my own heart broken a long time ago. I blamed myself for using a love potion on the creature I loved a long time ago because I thought I was too ugly. That was before Sugar Plum told me that the love potion doesn't affect people who are in love with somebody else. I stopped believing in love and wanted to crush it. However my mother wouldn't allow it because she wants me to be happy and now that I think about it I want to thank you for busting through the ceiling of my castle otherwise you and I wouldn't have gotten to know each other and fall in love."

Marianne loved Bog's vows as did all of their friends and families. Then the minister asked Marianne, "Do you Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom take the Bog King of the Dark Forest to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" "I do," answered Marianne. The minister asked Bog, "Do you The Bog King of the Dark Forest take Princess Marianne of the Fairy Kingdom to be your wife as long as you both shall live?" "I do," answered Bog. "My the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" said the minister and with that said Marianne and Bog's union was sealed with a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered for the newlyweds and enjoyed the reception after the wedding. Marianne threw the bouquet and both Dawn and Sunny caught it. Marianne thought of it as a sign that her sister and Sunny could be the next one to be married as did Dawn and Sunny.

Later on Bog and Marianne left for their honeymoon to celebrate their marriage and enjoyed having plenty of alone time together. One morning during their honeymoon Bog woke up before his wife who was still sound asleep. He gently stroked Marianne's face and kissed her. "Good morning my beautiful wife," Bog said with a smile as Marianne began to wake up. "Good morning my handsome husband. Last night was amazing" winked Marianne making Bog blush. "I'm glad you think so. I can't wait to do it again" replied Bog as he kissed Marianne. The two of them enjoyed their honeymoon before returning home and ruling the Dark Forest together which to Bog and Marianne seems much more like a brighter place to be since they have each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 A Happy Addition

Time passed since Bog and Marianne got married and ruled the dark forest together. Everyone in the dark forest loved Marianne because they admired her strength and determination as a ruler. One day while Marianne was in the royal garden in the dark forest collecting blue roses for the dining table she thought to herself, "These will look so lovely on the table along with the dinner I'll be making for my husband as a surprise." As Marianne was flying back to the castle she started to have a slight cramp in her stomach. Marianne wondered why she got a cramp in her stomach out of nowhere as she went into the kitchen to make some tea to settle her stomach. After Marianne drank her tea Griselda came into the kitchen. "Hello Marianne are you ready to learn that recipe you asked me to teach you?" asked Griselda as she greeted her daughter in law. "Yes I am so let's get started" replied Marianne as she and her mother in law started cooking together.

As Marianne was learning to prepare Bog's favorite meal as a surprise Griselda told her, "This is wonderful the two of us doing something together whenever you're not busy ruling the kingdom with my son. Plus Bog isn't the greatest cook. I've tried to teach him but he accidently burned himself a few times." Marianne imagined in her head her Husband trying to cook without burning himself and said, "At least he tries and this is nice. When Dawn and I were little girls we used to cook with our mother to surprise our father every now and then. Learning a new recipe with you brings back those memories." Griselda smiled at Marianne for what she said and hugged her as she told her, "Well the day you married my son I've gained a daughter." When Marianne and Griselda were done cooking together Marianne went to her room to freshen up. Later on it was time for dinner and Marianne went to join Bog and see the surprised look on his face when he sees his favorite meal. Bog kissed Marianne and asked her, "how are you this evening my beautiful queen?" Marianne replied, "I'm fine and tonight I have a surprise for you."

Bog wondered what was his surprise when Marianne took off the lid to show Bog his favorite dish. "This looks amazing!" Bog exclaimed. "Here's something else I made it thanks to your mother's recipe and her help" Marianne stated. "Thank you Marianne and thank you to my mother for sharing this recipe with you" said Bog as he pulled out a chair for Marianne and sat down himself. "Where is my mother anyway?" "Your mom had to take care of some stuff so she'll be eating later" replied Marianne. As the royal couple were eating dinner Bog noticed how much Marianne was eating. "Wow I don't think I've ever seen you eat so much. You have an appetite tonight" said Bog. "For whatever reason I'm really hungry and this meal tastes really great. I definitely want to learn more of your mother's recipes" stated Marianne as she continued eating. After dinner Marianne and Bog decided to go for a romantic flight around the dark forest. As the two of them were flying around Marianne began to feel sick just like she did before but this time it got worse. "Bog we have to go home. I think I'm going to vomit!" Marianne exclaimed. Bog saw that Marianne was looking a bit sick and rushed home. Before the couple were able to get inside Marianne threw up behind a bush. "Marianne are you ok? Do you need anything?" asked Bog as he was comforting Marianne. "Is it possible to bury what I threw up? And some tea to relax my stomach please" requested Marianne.

Bog had the servants take care of the mess as he went into the kitchen to make tea. "Son is everything ok? I heard Marianne threw up" said Griselda as she went into the kitchen. "I don't know how or why but Marianne was feeling sick as she and I were enjoying a romantic flight. Marianne threw up everything she ate at dinner. I'm making her some tea and I'll be summoning for the doctor at once" replied Bog as he finished making the tea Marianne requested. Griselda was surprised to hear why her daughter in law got so sick. Marianne was lying in bed when Bog came in with her tea. "Here drink up. How are you feeling?" Bog asked as he handed Marianne her tea. "Still a bit sick but I think I'll be ok. I don't know why I started feeling sick. I'm starting to think it may have something to do with this stomach cramp I had earlier today" Marianne told Bog as she took a sip of her tea. "Well it's a good thing you told me now because after you threw up I asked one of the servants to summon the doctor" said Bog as he continued to look after Marianne until the doctor arrived. "Your majesties I'm here as requested. What seems to be the problem?" said the doctor as he came inside. "Well for some reason I had a stomach cramp earlier today and I threw up what I ate for dinner even though I was feeling fine before I felt sick. Also right now I feel a bit light headed and dizzy" Marianne told the doctor.

The doctor thought about what Marianne said as he exclaimed to her. "Well your highness here is some medicine to help settle your stomach. As for why you're feeling sick I'm going to research your symptoms and most likely by tomorrow I'll know why you're feeling sick. For now get some rest. I don't think you would want to throw up again" The doctor told Marianne before leaving. Bog looked after Marianne for a while before going to bed himself. The next morning as the sun was shining through the windows of Marianne and Bog's room Marianne woke up and stared at her husband snoring away. Marianne kissed Bog which woke him up with a smile. "Well good morning to you my love. How are you feeling?" asked Bog. "Better than last night. I hope it wasn't the meal your mother taught me how to make" answered Marianne. "I doubt it otherwise I would have gotten sick as well. I know you said you're feeling better but for now please take it easy for me" Bog requested. Marianne honored Bog's request and didn't do anything to make herself sick.

While Bog took care of some royal duties on his own Griselda checked in on Marianne. "Here some soup that is good for the stomach" said Griselda as she placed the tray on Marianne's table. "Thank you Griselda, this looks good," Marianne told her mother in law as she took a sip. Marianne thought it tasted great. Griselda was pleased to hear that Marianne was enjoying the soup she made. "I heard the doctor is supposed to tell you and Bog know why you were feeling sick. Has he been around?" Griselda asked. "Not yet but I want Bog to be here when the doctor tells us what caused me to become ill last night" replied Marianne as both she and Griselda hoped it wasn't anything serious. Later on while Marianne was in the library reading Bog came in and said, "The doctor wishes to speak to us both. He believes he knows why you felt sick last night." Bog and Marianne went to the throne room together where the doctor was waiting for them. "Thank you, your majesties for coming. After reviewing the results of exclaiming Queen Marianne and my books it seems that you are experiencing symptoms of pregnancy. Congratulations you're going to become parents and the dark forest shall have a new prince or princess" the doctor told the royal couple. Bog and Marianne were both shocked to hear it and weren't sure what to say next. "I'm going to be a father and you're going to be a mother. We're going to be parents!" exclaimed Bog. "Our families will be thrilled to hear about the new member, especially mother." Marianne was still speechless for a few short minutes before saying, "I'm going to be a mom. Will I be a good mom like my mother was to me and Dawn?"

Bog took Marianne by the hand as he comforted his wife while she was freaking out. "Calm down it's going to be ok. You know on our wedding day to calm me down since I was nervous my mother told me not to be so nervous and to make you my queen and mother of my children. I believe she'll be jumping for joy when we tell her along with your father and sister that you're pregnant" Bog told Marianne as they wondered how they would react to their news. Marianne summoned her family to the dark forest and later on they arrived. "Hey sis is everything ok?" Dawn asked as she and their father greeted Marianne and Bog. "Everything is fine. Bog and I have something to tell you, dad and Griselda in the dining hall" Marianne said to her family as she escorted them. Griselda, The Fairy King and Dawn took their seats as snacks were served. Marianne stood next to Bog as everyone wondered what they wanted to tell them. "Dad, Dawn and Griselda as you all know Bog and I have been married for a while and I just found out something wonderful" said Marianne. "What would that be Marianne?" her father asked. At the same time Bog and Marianne announced, "We're going to have a baby!" The Fairy King and Dawn were happy but Griselda became crazy excited as she shouted, "I'm going to be a granny!" They all hugged the parents to be. "Oh Marianne I'm happy for the both of you. I'm going to be a grandpa and Dawn you're going to be an auntie" said The Fairy King. "Marianne if you need anything just let us know. I can't wait to tell Sunny. He wanted to be here but Sunny had to take care of some errands" said Dawn.

As the families were congratulating the couple they began suggesting names for the baby depending on the gender. Months went by and Marianne's pregnant belly grew every month. Marianne did her best to fulfill her royal duties but Bog didn't want the mother of his child to stress herself out. "Bog sweetie I'm fine. The baby isn't coming for a while"Marianne assured Bog when all of a sudden Marianne felt a slight pain. "Marianne what's wrong? Is the baby coming now!?" exclaimed Bog. "Our son or daughter just kicked me," exclaimed Marianne. Bog placed his hand on Marianne's stomach and felt the baby kicking. He was happy to feel his unborn child kick and kissed Marianne's stomach. During Marianne's pregnancy a nursery was prepared and Griselda made sure everything went well which Bog and Marianne appreciated. One afternoon as Marianne was getting a snack from the kitchen she started to scream in pain. "BOG, GRISELDA ANYBODY!" Marianne screamed out loud hoping that somebody would hear her. Bog came running and fell down. He got back up and ran to Marianne's side. "The baby is coming!" Bog was happy and knew he had to get Marianne to the delivery room right away.

Bog managed to get Marianne to the delivery room and laid her down on the bed that was prepared for her. He told his servants to find the doctor right away and in no time the doctor came along with his assistants to help with the delivery. "AHHHHHHH THIS FUCKING HURTS SO MUCH!" Marianne cursed out. "Now Marianne calm down and breathe. It's going to be ok. Soon our baby will be here and everything will be ok. We'll have our little bundle of joy to love and care for" Bog said as he was trying to calm Marianne down. Even though Marianne knew Bog was right she said, "You're not the one in labor! How am I supposed to calm down!?" Griselda, Dawn, The Fairy King and Sunny heard that Marianne went into labor and came as soon as they could. They waited outside of the delivery room for a really long time. "Ok Marianne you can do it. Start pushing!" The doctor told Marianne as she began to push the baby really hard. "Bog hold my hand!" exclaimed Marianne and when Bog held her hand she squeezed it really tight causing Bog discomfortment.

Marianne pushed out the baby as hard as she could and the baby came out and was crying. "Congratulations it's a girl" said the doctor as he had the newborn cleaned and wrapped up before giving her to her parents. "Bog we have a daughter and she's beautiful" Marianne said to Bog as she placed the little girl in his arms. "Hello my beautiful little princess. You're a tough girl just like your mother and beautiful as well since you look like her" Bog said to his newborn daughter with happy tears. "She looks like you as well. Her hair looks like yours and she has a few of your body features" stated Marianne as Bog looked at his daughter and knew Marianne was right. After having some time with their baby girl they called their family in to meet the little baby girl. "We have a granddaughter" exclaimed The Fairy King and Griselda excitedly as they each took a turn to hold the baby.

When Dawn held her new niece she couldn't help but cry happy tears. "Hi sweetie I'm your auntie Dawn and that sweet Elf over there is Sunny" said Dawn as she introduced herself to her niece. "What are you going to name her?" asked Sunny. Bog and Marianne thought about Sunny's question and were unsure of the name at first until Marianne thought of a name. "How about Primrose? You know after the flower that I believe brought me and Bog together" suggested Marianne. Everyone liked the name including Bog who smiled at his wife and his baby daughter. Both kingdoms announced the birth of Primrose the Bog Princess which everyone celebrated with events and sent over many gifts for the baby. After getting some much needed rest Marianne continued to rule the Dark Forest along with Bog while raising their daughter together and looking forward to a bright future for their baby girl.

The End


End file.
